Stadium
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 5 }}Not to be confused with the Arena version. '''Stadium is a Multiplayer Map introduced in the 11.4.0 update. It was removed from Deathmatch in the 14.0.0 update. Appearance It looks very similar to the Arena version. However, the notable changes are flags added in, a removal of the score sign, the Deadly Games spawn point and the ability to escape the middle of the map. There are a lot of blue seats, staircases between certain seats and hallways between certain seats. These hallways usually have red carpets and they may lead you into the exit doors of the stadium (however, it is impossible to get out of it). Strategy *If you are you using an automatic weapon, try to fire in short bursts. Not only does it saves ammo, but it gives you more accuracy at range. The AK Mini is the most accurate automatic weapon, and the Heavy Machine Gun and Uzi-Uzi are the least unless you learn the recoil patterns. *If you are suddenly attacked by a player with a Simple Flamethrower, It is best to immediately run directly backwards but don't turn around because the other player will expect you to take the time to turn around. If you do this right, the other player will be surprised and then you can fight back with a greater chance of survival. *If you are far away from opponents, try and get to the tallest part of the map (trees, towers, roofs, etc.). It can give you a greater view and a powerful advantage from above. Be warned though, eagle-eyed opponents may spot you and even snipe you if they have the right weapon(s) on hand. *Be sure to have a loaded magazine if you aren't in combat. This helps if you get surprised attack or if you want to attempt a sneak attack. As a general rule of thumb, reload when you have less than 50% capacity left OR if you are safe. *Occasionally, at the start of the game the player next to you will attack with the Combat Knife and make a easy kill out of you with headshots. To avoid that, immediately move to the center then into a different spot thus left with about 3 . Find health packs and a weapon or two to finish off an enemy once found, or strafe, jump, and attack them, returning the unfinished favor. *Be sure to check and listen for your surroundings every once and awhile. Always look back to find rival players. Keep in mind that if a player is staring at you, there is a high chance that he/she wants to spawn-kill you with the Combat Knife. It is best quitting and going to another match, or reading the tip above this one. *If you and one opponent are left standing, and he/she asks you to come to the center of the map, do not trust them. They are trying to fool you to get out in the opening so they can pick you off easily. It is best not to trust anyone. But this should be fairly obvious right? Your best shot is to tell them "OK" and look for possible ambush points, so you can pick them off. *It is usually more effective to use the Army Rifle or the Sniper Rifle at longer ranges rather than at point-blank range. If an opponent is attacking you at close range and if it's your only weapon, then obviously it's okay to use it at point-blank range. In the case of the sniper rifle, look to hit the head and quickly finish off your opponent. *On some maps, such as Afternoon Battlefield, when looking at players just within the edge of the render distance from a high area a bright blue silhouette can be seen of the player, allowing you to go towards them and attack them. *Know where the chest spawn points are and try to find them first. This is especially important if you decide to run off without opening your starting chest. *Remember, the last player who SURVIVES gets the prize, so if you are waiting until the timer ends while winning, it won't work. *Turn off the music while playing, as the loud music will not allow you to hear faint sounds. *Most of the time, if you survived to the last 2, your opponent will have a long ranged weapon like the Army Rifle or the Sniper Rifle. When they have these weapons, they will climb the seats and camp near the back of the stadium. When this happens, follow these steps to survive. **The first thing you need to do is to locate them. Although camping in the tunnels near the seats or the locker room may seem like a good idea, your opponent will quickly realize where you are and come after you. And when this happens, they will have the element of surprise on you, depending on where they come from. **Head out to the main arena. This may be a bit risky, since both previously mentioned weapons have scopes, but this is your only way to find them. Quickly scan the top of the arena, since this is where these people camp. **Once you find them, it is quite likely that they would have found you too. Once this happens, you are basically stuck in a stalemate position. The person with the high ground will be unwilling to leave their post, so all you can do is to ensure that you are never open to their fire. Then, you can either wait them out or wait for a tie. This is your best scenario. **If you have the high ground in this situation, your opponent will likely be standing quite close to the glass wall that surrounds the arena. If you are sure that they don't intend to move, and you have a Signal Pistol, you can fire it at the glass right in front of them. Area damage can travel through walls. Trivia * In a recent update, it was added as a Deathmatch map. ** However, the map was removed from Deathmatch in the 14.0.0 update. * A similar map exists in Arena mode. * In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-15-47-964.jpeg|Flags of the countries from left to right: Russia, South Korea, Norway, Italy, Austria, Japan, Hungary and France. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-14-31-064.jpeg|Lockers room. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-15-37-681.jpeg|A stairway to the spectator part of the stadium. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-14-03-183.jpeg|The podium of Stadium, located inside the ice hockey field. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-14-22-577.jpeg|A hallway to the locker's room. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-12-31-764.jpeg|The loading screen of Stadium. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-12-47-305.jpeg|Chairs of the spectators, along with 4 advertisements on the top of the doorway frames. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-11-54-708.jpeg|More flags of the countries from right to left: Canada, Germany, Finland, Croatia, USA and Czech Republic. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps